How Harry became Harry
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: James and Lily Potter think about baby names, fluff


**A.N. Another fluffy Jily one-shot, I could just imagine it happening like this. I would have loved to see Daisy Potter, tbh! Anyway, favourite and comment, or leave a request! Love, girlwithangelwings**

_**How Harry became Harry**_

'How about Matthew?'

'Meh.'

'Nicolas?'

'Too fancy.'

'We could call him Nick.'

'Too much like nearly headless Nick. A fate I wouldn't want to bestow upon son.'

'William?'

'Merlin, love. Your suggestions suck.'

Lily Potter slammed the ginormous book resting on her pregnant stomach shut and gave her husband an angry glare.

'Then you come up with something.'

'I did.'

'I will not name my son James Junior!'

James shrugged, took off his glasses and started cleaning them with the hem of his shirt.

'Well, I did give a suggestion.'

'Fuck, James! Our son is due in two months and the only thing you came up with is James Junior. That cannot be a serious suggestion!'

'No, it came from me, as you might recall, love. Not from Sirius.'

She stomped her foot down from her lying position on the couch. As her feet were currently positioned in his lap, she kicked him in the stomach.

'Ow, damnit! Are you crazy?'

'Apparently so, I married you, got pregnant with your child. I must be crazy, having fallen for you.'

He lifted his shirt to rub his stomach. She almost forget her anger at the sight of his toned abs. Well, it was either that, or the mood swings her pregnancy caused.

'You're not crazy, you're just in love. And pregnant,' James said.

He put his shirt back down and looked her in the eye. How could she ever stay mad at him when he gave her that sexy smirk and met her eyes with his twinkling hazel ones? She sighed, dropping her feet to the floor, and scooted over to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her when she lay her his shoulder, pressing a kiss to her hair.

'This must be true love. Even when I hate you, I still love you.'

'That's because even though the brain gets angry, the heart never stops caring.'

'Wise words, mister Potter.'

'Well, missus Potter, as you might recall: I was a Headboy.'

Laughing, she turned her head to look up at him.

'Here I was, thinking it was because of your leadership skills.'

'How wrong were you. But to tell the truth: it was neither because I'm an excellent leader, nor because I'm such a sage.'

'Enlighten me, then why?'

'Because I'm so devastatingly handsome.'

He answered with a straight face, but she quickly took him with her in her laughing fit.

'Merlin, you can be such an arrogant twat sometimes.'

'And yet you love me.'

'Why yes, I happen to have a thing for arrogant pricks. That's why I'm having an affair with Sirius.'

They both laughed again, before James dipped his head down and kissed her sweetly.

'I love you,' he whispered with a smile.

'And I you.'

James bent forward and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

'And we both love you, whatever your name will be.'

Ah, yes, names. The big pickle. Lily sighed again.

'So you **really** don't have any idea?' she asked.

He pursed his lips together as he leaned back into the couch. A good sign. A pursing James was usually a thinking James, whereas a pursing Lily was an angry Lily.

'Well, maybe. But you didn't want to name him after someone.'

'That was my excuse towards Sirius as to why we weren't calling him Sirius the Second.'

James grinned.

'So you'd be open to it?'

'Sure. What's your suggestion?'

She snuggled a bit closer to his broad chest.

'By the way, how are you so sure it's a boy?'

'A feeling, mother's instinct, I suppose. If it's a girl, which it's not, I'd love Daisy.'

'I love Daisy!'

'Good. So, if it's a girl, which it's not, it'll be Daisy. And for a boy, which it is?'

He cleared his throat a little, clearly a bit scared of admitting what he was going to say.

'Well, I was thinking… Harry. Short for Harrold. After my father. I know the man was a cunt most of the time, but he was still my dad and taught me a lot. Part of me wishes he was around to see the little one, ya know?'

She looked up at him as he spoke, seeing the sadness wash over his face. It was still hard for him to talk about his father, who died a year ago. James rarely ever saw eye to eye with the man, especially about crucial matters such as werewolves and blood purity. It was hard for him to marry Lily without his father's consent, but he still did it. Part of him, Lily believed, still thought it was his fault his father had a heart attack just a week after the wedding.

James recollected himself and gave her a – wee bit sad – smile. She leaned up just enough to kiss him, trying her hardest to take his moroseness away.

'I love that,' she said. 'Harry Potter.'

He beamed her a smile.

'Harry **James **Potter?' he tried.

She laughed, kissing him again.

'Ay. Harry James Potter.'


End file.
